familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stockholm County
| population_as_of = 31 March 2011 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | blank_name_sec1 = GDP/ Nominal | blank_info_sec1 = SEK 669,900 million (2004) | blank1_name_sec1 = GDP per capita | blank1_info_sec1 = SEK 482,500 (2010) | blank_name_sec2 = NUTS Region | blank_info_sec2 = SE110 | iso_code = SE-AB | website = }} Stockholm County (Stockholms län) is a county or län (in Swedish) on the Baltic sea coast of Sweden. It borders Uppsala County and Södermanland County. It also borders Mälaren and the Baltic Sea. The city of Stockholm is the capital of Sweden. Stockholm County is divided by the historic provinces of Uppland (Roslagen) and Södermanland (Södertörn). More than one fifth of the Swedish population lives in the county. Stockholm County is also one of the statistical riksområden (national areas) according to NUTS:SE, Nomenclature of Territorial Units for Statistics within the EU. With more than two million inhabitants, Stockholm is the most densely populated county of Sweden. History For History, Geography and Culture see also: Uppland, Södermanland, Roslagen, Södertörn, and Metropolitan Stockholm The Stockholm County was established in 1714. The City of Stockholm constituted its own administrative entity under the Over-Governor of Stockholm, and was not a part of Stockholm County. The City of Stockholm, yet outside the Stockholm County, was the seat of the last mentioned county. On 1 January 1968, the Stockholm County was united with the City of Stockholm. At the same time, the borders were redrawn in other directions too; Upplands-Bro Municipality was transferred from Uppsala County and a large part of the modern day Östhammar Municipality was transferred to Uppsala County. Heraldry Arms granted in 1968. The arms for the County of Stockholm is a combination of the arms of Uppland, Södermanland and the City of Stockholm. When it is shown with a royal crown it represents the County Administrative Board. Municipalities Localities by population (2010) http://www.scb.se/Statistik/MI/MI0810/2010A01Z/05_Tatorter2010_befolkning_1960_2010.xls County Administrative Board Prior to 1968 the County of Stockholm did not include the City of Stockholm. The City was instead under the Over-Governor's Office, and the County included the surrounding countryside. The County had its separate Governor of Stockholm County. The main aim of the County Administrative Board is to fulfil the goals set in national politics by the Riksdag and the Government, to coordinate the interests of the county, to promote the development of the county, to establish regional goals and safeguard the due process of law in the handling of each case. The County Administrative Board is a Government Agency headed by a Governor. See List of Stockholm Governors. County Council Stockholm county council (Stockholms läns landsting) is the County Council of Stockholm County in Sweden. Its main responsibilities are for the public healthcare system and public transport. The County Council has 149 members elected by proportional representation through elections held in conjunction with the general elections every four years. The County Council itself elects the county's executive committee. The president of the committee also holds the title Commissioner of Finance. The commissioner is Catharina Elmsäter-Svärd, of the Moderate Party. The members of the executive committee (landstingsstyrelsen) represent both the political majority and the opposition, with responsibility for implementing policies approved by the County Council. Elections Stockholm County contains two multi-seat constituencies for county council elections, the Stockholm Municipality makes up the first constituency while the second makes up the rest of the county. The council election results for 2010: Election results for 2006: Election results for 2002: Hospitals The county council operates most of the hospitals in the county, some of the major facilities are: *Karolinska University Hospital. The hospital contains two major facilities; one in Solna and one in Huddinge (since the merger with Huddinge University Hospital in 2004). *Södersjukhuset *Danderyd Hospital *Södertälje Hospital *Norrtälje Hospital *S:t Erik Ocular Clinic Public transport The county council is responsible for the public transport in Stockholm. The main organizer of the transportation system is two corporations owned by the county. Storstockholms Lokaltrafik, SL, handles the bus, tram and train services while the boat traffic is handled by Waxholmsbolaget. The operation and maintenance of the public transport systems is delegated by the companies to several contractors. The county is also responsible for paratransit services and Närtrafiken, a number of share taxi routes. Culture and education The county council operates, besides the health and transportation services, the Stockholm County Museum, and two education institutions; Berga and Säbyholm Agricultural High Schools. Law enforcement Stockholm County constitutes the area of jurisdiction to the Stockholm County Police Department(Polismyndigheten i Stockholms Län), which is a division of the Swedish Police Service. The police department is headed by a County Police Commissioner. The principal agency for the police department is the Stockholm County Police Authority (Polisstyrelsen i Stockholms Län), a government-appointed body consisting of local councillors from the county, and the Commissioner. References and notes See also * Stockholm County Museum * List of metropolitan areas in Sweden * Largest metropolitan areas in the Nordic countries External links *Stockholm County Administrative Board *Stockholm County Council *Stockholm Regional Association of Local Authorities *2006 Election Results Category:Stockholm County Category:Counties of Sweden Category:National Areas of Sweden Category:Geography of Stockholm Category:Government of Stockholm Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of the European Union Category:1714 establishments in Sweden